The One About The Laundry
by NMFrazer
Summary: Just a quick, one shot piece with a dose of humor. Depending on the response, this may be the first in a series of 'a day in the life'-type vignettes. Makes the assumption the writers did the right thing after the ending of Season Three.


**Title:** The One About the Laundry

**Rating:** K+

**DISCLAIMER:** Warehouse 13 characters, etc. belong to the writers/creators, SyFy, etc. , but I love 'em like their mine :)

**Summary:** Just a quick, one shot piece with a dose of humor. Depending on the response, this may be the first in a series of 'a day in the life' -type vignettes. Makes the assumption the writers did the right thing after the ending of Season Three.

Love comments and feedback and appreciate the time it takes.

* * *

><p><strong>The One About the Laundry<strong>

Myka had been cleaning her room most of the morning. She enjoyed the luxury of a rare Saturday off and was taking full advantage of it. She had just switched off the vacuum when she heard muffled voices from downstairs. She opened the door of her room and stepped out into the hallway. Looking toward the stairs, she saw Pete leaning out his door.

Pete turned back toward Myka and shrugged his shoulders.

As they made their way downstairs, the voices became louder; it was Leena and HG.

"How can you blame me for this?" Leena's voice rose in defensive tone.

"You were the one to get me out of the bronzer." HG's voice was raised, but very matter of fact.

"Great. So I guess it's also my fault you blew yourself up with the warehouse."

"Well, since you did bring it up. . ."

Pete stepped between the two women. He held his arms up in the universal time out gesture. "Everyone to neutral corners."

Myka stood in the hall adjoining the laundry room. She looked from Helena to Leena. "What's going on?"

Both women started to speak at the same time. Their voices quickly rose to shouting levels as their hand movements became more animated.

Myka put her fingers to the corners of her mouth and whistled loudly. Immediately, both women quieted and looked toward Myka.

"Leena, what's wrong?"

"Once again, the great HG Wells decided to do something and refused to ask for anyone's help. And, I might add, once again it has had disastrous results."

Myka still had no idea what the commotion was about. "HG?"

HG exhaled more loudly than she intended. She hated to admit it, but her feelings were slightly hurt that a) Myka asked for Leena's side of the story first, and b) . . .

"Why is it when something goes wrong, everyone naturally assumes I was responsible?"

Pete gave a grimace, showing his lower teeth. He turned away, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

Leena stood with her arms folded across her chest. She gave HG a sideways glance as she rolled her eyes.

Myka raised one eyebrow. She couldn't help being amused. There was something so endearing about HG acting offended at the obvious.

HG sucked in one side of her mouth and bit down lightly on her inner cheek. "Fine." She turned and scooped up something from the floor. She turned back around so quickly that Pete and Myka flinched in anticipation of this yet unknown threat. However, HG merely held an arm full of clothing.

"Laundry?" Myka looked from the clothes up to HG's face searching for more meaning.

"Pink laundry." Pete lowered his hands and arms from protecting his head. "HG, didn't you read the directions?"

"I don't like directions. I did read the ingredients and there was no indication of a caustic element which would have turned my clothes to this hideous hue."

Everyone stood silent. Leena's body began to shudder in small chuckles. Pete and Myka had the same response.

HG looked at each of them. She rolled her tongue over her upper teeth. "Righty, ho, then. If you need me, I will be out shopping for new apparel." HG began to walk toward Myka who was still standing by the doorway.

Myka gazed down at the floor. She knew if she looked at HG she would burst out laughing.

HG paused by Myka's side, their shoulders nearly touching. There was not an ounce of innocence in her smile. "I believe this belongs to you." She held out a bra which was now pale pink in color.

Myka grabbed the bra and managed to somewhat tuck it under her arm.

HG continued down the hall.

Myka looked toward Pete and Leena. "Not a word."

Pete clasped his hands together. "So, Leena, you said something about cookies."


End file.
